yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargaros
is a Fire-attribute Boss Yo-kai, and is the main boss of Terror Time. He can also sometimes be fought instead of Snartle when jaywalking. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, Gargaros can be befriended, and is a Rank S, Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, and the Oni tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai and Playable Yo-kai. Anime series * [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|''Yo-kai Watch animation]]: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology True to his name, Gargaros is a large oni with red skin, a single golden horn on his head, clawed hands and feet and curved fangs. He wears a brown loincloth with black trousers below and carries a black kanabou (iron studded club). He is ruthless and terrifying, relentlessly hunting down those who misbehave and attacking them with his club. As a boss, Gargaros is incredibly powerful, being able to wipe out an entire party of six Yo-kai with little time offered for resistance for those who are not powerful enough to take him on. He often cannot be successfully confronted until the post game, but his defeat causes Ogralus and Orcanos, his even more powerful brothers, to appear in his stead. His powers are the transportation of misbehaving children to a place called Terror Time, which exists in the dreams of the kids. His massive strength and small army of oni lookouts, means the only way for most kids to escape is to get to their homes in which Gargaros cannot attack them. Once the child escapes from Terror Time, they are mentally stronger. It seems that oni are capable of entering and exiting Terror Time at will, as Sgt. Burly entered Terror Time in the anime without a problem, and Gargaros's oni minions leave once they spot any wandering person. Gargaros is considered to be Ogralus, Gilgaros, and Orcanos' brother. He is the first terror time boss, followed by Ogralus, and then Orcanos. He is Gilgaros' brother even though Gilgaros is not in terror time and is a Legendary instead. According to the Medallium bio of his friend form, he can knock sense back into humans with a swing of his club. Profile Yo-kai Watch In the game, once Baku takes the place of the Player in their bed at night by impersonating them, they run the risk of being drawn into Terror Time while still in the waking world. The first time this happens, Gargaros who starts hunting them down. Gargaros will be the one to appear in Terror Time until he is defeated by the player several times. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Gargaros was obtainable during the second terror time event Occasionally he also appears in the Oni Crank-a-kai in event periods. Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Get a key from Mr E outside of the old house in San Fantastico. You can go into Mystery Way but need to link Bony Spirits with Psychic Specters. You will eventually encounter Arachnus by a door. If you enter you will appear in terror time at Fullface Rock. Go to the North and East until you climb a rock to find Gargaros. Battle him, remember he is a boss that does not accept food and can only have a raised befriend chance with popularity, and after the battle he has a chance to befriend you. He will not walk up to you like regular Yo-kai but instead change his dialogue and give you his medal. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Gargaros can be obtained as a special drop only if there are 4 Red Cat Corp Members when battling the ultra variant of Gargaros. Yo-kai Watch 3 Gargaros has a small chance of being pulled from the Terror-Time Crank-a-kai. Alternatively in the 2.0 update and Sukiyaki, he can be befriended in a Busters T dungeon. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = tough | yo-kai = Gargaros friend form.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |480|236|133|178|183}} Movelist |75-112||Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|6 = Gives an ally the insane DEF of an Oni.|Single ally}} }}|350|-|Single enemy|Crushes one foe, fully displaying all of Gargaros' power. }} ||-|6 = Ignore foe's guard effect when attacking.}} In the anime Gargaros first appeared in Yo-kai Gargaros when he meets Nate in Terror Time after he snuck out to get some donuts, when he was supposed to be waiting for the deliveryman. Gargaros flattens Jibanyan and Whisper and chases Nate back the house, though Lily Adams gets mad at Nate for this. He appears again in Burly Blasters, when Nate wanders into Terror Time after he disobeys his mother's orders. This time, Sgt. Burly appears as well as Sergeant Slime and forces Nate to confront Gargaros. Nate summons Robonyan to fight Robonyan who suggests that two other fighters to attack him which is a much better way to defeat Gargaros. However, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Robonyan end up stalling by pushing the responsibility of actually fighting Gargaros among each other; eventually this bores Gargaros to the point where he leaves. In EP055, a bunch of Gargaros appear in the Old Lady Dream Theater segment where they are in the Momotaro story fighting Whisper, Manjimutt, Dandoodle, and Komasan on Oni Island. In EP112, Gargaros, Hardy Hound, Rubeus J and Cap'n Crash went to Disrupting Class Academy, but all they did is to damage the school with their size. Etymology Origin Gargaros and other Yo-kai similar to him are based on oni, a popular creature in Japanese folklore. Their name is often translated as "demon" or "ogre", but their origin differs a lot from that of Western devils. Originally oni were the invisible forces behind natural disasters (their name coming from on, or "hidden"). Through the influence of Chinese Buddhism, they absorbed traits from rakshasa and preta (see Tantroni#Trivia) and solidified as caretakers of Hell, or dangerous brigands that terrorize villages. Also from China came the idea of kimon ("oni's gate"), the unlucky northeast direction from which spirits enter the human world: it corresponds to the Ox and the Tiger of the Chinese zodiac, and that created the definite image of oni as huge, powerful horned beings that wear tigerskin clothes. They also typically wield massive iron clubs, though it's often humorously pointed out that creatures so strong don't need a weapon, thus the phrase oni ni kanabou ("oni with an iron club") meaning "overkill" or "superfluous advantage". At their least dangerous, oni are portrayed as boisterous brutes that are nonetheless honest to a fault, and enjoy sake, partying and brawling. The best way to impress them is to match them in a show of strength, or proving one's courage and determination. * The word oni is written with the Chinese character for "ghost" (鬼), which appears on the Yo-kai Watch's face when Terror Time begins in the Japanese version. In the English version, it's replaced by the silhouette of a horned, snarling demon. * Gargaros' facial expression and that of his brothers (one eye squinted, mouth twisted into a snarl) resembles closely that of Acala (or Fudou-Myouou in Japanese) a Buddhist deity that belongs to the so-called "Wisdom Kings" (see Fudou Myouou#Origin). His role is to protect Buddha and their precepts, and to punish sinners who won't yield to reason or kindness. He's always wreathed in karura's flames (see Flengu#Origin) and his face is constantly twisted with rage. In one hand he carries a sword to smite demons, in the other a lariat to subdue mundane desires. His Japanese name translates as "Wisdom King of Unyielding Faith". Name Origin Gargaros and Ogralus's Japanese names, "Aka Oni" and "Ao Oni", meaning "red oni" and "blue oni" respectively, based on the fairytale The Red Oni Who Cried, ''where a red oni desires to make friends with humans and goes along with a plan that his friend the Blue Oni comes up with, which unfortunately ends their friendship in the process. * "Red Oni/Blue Oni" is also a common comparison between a person who is passionate and emotional and a person who is calm and logical. "Gargaros" might be a combination of ''gargantuan (meaning "gigantic" and derived from Francois Rabelais' Gargantua), and rosso, Italian for "red". Trivia *If the system clock of the Nintendo 3DS is changed, Gargaros will show up in a cutscene, reminding the player not to change the clock. If done repeatedly, Terror Time will occur more frequently than usual. **Starting from Yo-kai Watch 2, daily features such as the Crank-a-kai or putting money into the Mount Wildwood Shrine box for 20 days in a row to get Almi are unusable for until 2 real-time days. In other languages Related Yo-kai * Gilgaros * Ogralus * Orcanos * Platinos de:Gargaros Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Iron Oni Army Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Oni Tribe Category:Onechanside Category:Big Bosses